Two Paths, Two Heroes
by ShroudofDarkness
Summary: Two Heroes, one from the past, one from the present, meet for the final battle between them. They both carry the same ideals, the same goals, but their paths go down two very different ways. [END GAME SPOILERS]
1. Chapter 1: Convergence

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything in it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Warning: Contains end game spoilers.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

* * *

'Finally. They have finally arrived. Heroes, they call themselves. What do they know? There was no good or evil. Everyone did what was best for them. Hah. He had tricked them, and now they would die. No longer would they hold him from his ultimate want. Nothing mattered anymore, not now that his dreams had been crushed. All he wanted was to be with his sister.' 

As Lloyd finally came to the stand and stood before Mithos' hovering body. It was floating lifelessly, muttering, "Home… I'm going home."

Genis, the blue haired mage stepped up. "Mithos, listen to me! We don't have to fight! Please return the Great Seed to us so that we can reunite the worlds." He felt a strong connection to his fellow half-elf, but what was right must be done. He strongly hated the fact that he would have to fight the hero.

'Genis, I thought you were my friend, but you don't understand anything about me at all. Do you not see that what you hope for will never come? Discrimination will always continue, no matter what you do.'

"Home… I'm going home." The lifeless body continued its chant.

Suspicious, Lloyd took a closer look. "Something's wrong. He sounds like a puppet!"

Before anyone could register what their leader had said, Genis cried out, "Whoa!" The Cruxis Crystal he had been carrying flew from him and connected itself to the Mithos' body. Suddenly, the fallen hero opened his eyes, showing their brilliant green.

"I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here," he sneered. "I'm finally myself again."

Genis stepped back, feeling sadness take over his heart. He did not like the tone of Mithos' voice when he spoke as Lord Yggdrasill.

"Damn! So that's what this was all about!" Lloyd was very angry that his best friend had been used for transportation. However, he tried to stay calm and reason with the former hero. "Mithos, Martel is already dead."

"That's not true! Martel IS alive." He denied the truth in front of him. "Just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal."

Pain tore through Genis. He felt what Mithos said. Had anything happened to his sister, he would also have been willing to give up the entire world for her. Maybe he shouldn't fight Mithos. Maybe they should just leave him alone.

Genis readied himself, but Lloyd spoke out first, "That's not living. That's just existing as a lifeless being."

"What's wrong with that? After all, in our bodies flow the bloods of humans and elves, the bloods of those that despise us." Yggdrasill remembered those people, the humans and the elves that had shunned him. Unbidden, two images rose to his mind. The first was Kratos, a human, standing in front of him, guarding him, helping him, and teaching him. The second was his father, an elf, fighting and dying so that he could live on.

Mithos was amazed. How could such memories have survived in him, despite the strength of the Cruxis Crystal he had been absorbed by? However, the opening in his heart flickered, and the flame of justice that had been rekindled died out again. He shook his head to clear it of all such unwanted thoughts. "We're better off casting aside such filth and becoming lifeless beings."

"That's what you really want?" Lloyd asks, astonished that someone could wish for such a thing.

"Of course," Mithos replies, beginning the transformation to his original body. It required energy to remain in his adult form, and if he was to battle he wanted to be at his full power. His voice changed first. "Watch! When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth." His transformation completed and he stood as the young boy, the hero, Mithos of the ancient Kharlan War.

Looking down, he thought back to the days 4000 years ago. Back then, he vowed to remove discrimination from the world. No matter what happened, no matter the consequences, he would fulfill that vow, if for no other reason, then for his sister. Mithos spoke out, "Everyone should become lifeless beings. I told you before, the only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race."

"What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos," Lloyd informed the ex-hero with near-reverence. He, too, shared the same ideals; however, he did not agree with the methods Mithos, no, Lord Yggdrasill used. No matter the appearance, the boy standing in front of him was not the hero who once saved the world. He had changed. Maybe, just maybe, Lloyd could spark some of his old humanity and resolve this dispute without having to fight. "Discrimination comes from the heart."

"He's right, Mithos" Genis added, supporting his friend despite the emotions roiling within him. No matter what Mithos said, no matter how much the ideas appealed to him, Genis knew that Lloyd was correct. "It's the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination. Looking down upon others while placing themselves too high."

"You do the same thing!" Sheena picked up where Genis had stopped, obviously unable to continue speaking against the person he had looked up to. "You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle. That's the weakness of your heart."

Shaking his head, Regal added in his insight. "Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will change. Discrimination will continue."

"Then where should the half-elves go?" Mithos countered. "We aren't accepted anywhere. We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?"

"You can live anywhere you like," Lloyd offered, spreading his arm out.

"Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious. Anywhere is fine. If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open."

"It's because we couldn't do that, that I, that we wanted a place of our own," Mithos lashed out as memories of him and his sister being banished from Heimdall replayed themselves in his mind.

"Sorry," Zelos cut in, "but don't act like you're the only victim here. It doesn't even come close to justifying all the things that you've done."

"What you've done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people," Presea put in to support the red-haired swordsman. "Can you feel their pain?"

The pink-haired girl's challenge rang through Mithos' mind. 'Can you feel their pain?' He looked down, guilt tingeing his thoughts. His reverie held him as Raine spoke.

"People can change, even if they don't change right away. Months, years – as time passes, change is inevitable."

Colette tried to appeal to Mithos as well. "Maybe not everything can be forgiven, but one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart? The Goddess known as conscience."

'Goddess? There is no such thing! I introduced that idea! Who does this failed Chosen think she is to speak to me in such a way!' Mithos' mind raced with fury. "Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness? Ridiculous. There is no Goddess, so I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live, and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only thing left for me is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!"

'Maybe they are right. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. What would Martel think?' Second thoughts crossed the ancient hero's mind. He fought back with his rage at failing to revive his sister. 'These are the people who stopped Martel from coming back. They don't understand, they can't understand what I've gone through. I can't let anything stop me now!'

Somehow, his hesitance seemed to be gaining strength. Maybe he could keep this fight from happening. 'Martel? Is this really what you want?' Just as Mithos was about to fall back and relent, his feelings left him. His Cruxis crystal shone with a brilliant light as it absorbed the mana and feelings generated from his inner conflict. It was too strong; Mithos' will was subdued, and his wings appeared behind him. When he looked up, though his appearance was that of the Kharlan Hero, he was now Lord Yggdrasill. Devoid of any feeling, he struck at those opposing him.

* * *

Well... just a slight drabble written on a whim. It's going to have two more chapters, one on the battle, the second on the scene after the battle. 

Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or anything contained therein.

* * *

Mithos flew forward, wings ablaze with mana. Never before had he been fighting this hard in his life. Even his strength at the last battle of the Kharlan War paled in comparison to his might now. Sparks flew from his hands as he raised them up. 

"Judgment!" Mithos' voice roared out as Regal and Presea approached him. The Lazerano Company president rushed through Mithos, beginning his "Heaven's Charge" technique. He slammed back with his elbow, hoping to send the angel flying. However, his move had been anticipated, and instead he found himself being spun around by his legs. As Mithos let go, Regal was sent flying into one of the falling beams of holy energy. With a grunt, the blue-haired warrior slumped to the floor.

Before Mithos could begin to enjoy his triumph, a shower of rocks struck him from behind. He turned around and raised his hands, creating a barrier to block Presea's "Destruction" technique only to find it destroyed by a "Dual Infliction." Anticipating the finish off with "Beast," Mithos warped behind the girl and struck her with "Holy Lance."

Raine ran in, casting a "Barrier" spell to keep Presea safe from the full power of the light-elemental spell striking her. However, the force of the Kharlan hero's mana was too strong, and when the flashes of light ended, the pink-haired girl was lying face down on the floor.

Mithos turned to the healer now standing close to him. He began chanting, only to find himself being slashed by the winds of a "Cyclone" spell. Spinning around, he spotted Genis, smiling in triumph as he raised his Final Prayer kendama in the air. Suddenly, the angel warped in front of the grinning half-elf, raising his fist in rage only to find a tambourine flying into his back. Before he could register the blow, a sudden volley of sword stabs struck him from his side, "Sword Rain," followed immediately by a wrathful "Tiger Rage." As Mithos came out of the rapid blows, he began to slowly float down, only to find a "Sword Rain: Beta" waiting for him.

Warping away, Mithos replied with "Retribution," suddenly weakening Lloyd and his friends. He took the offensive, striking Zelos with "Absolute" as Raine activated a "Purify" spell. Zelos, injured, fell back, choosing to strike with "Grave." Meanwhile, Sheena rushed in, charging the soulless angel. She feinted with her Yaska card, sending it flying in at Mithos, only to draw it back and jump over him as he retaliated. Landing on the other side, the Mizuho summoner spun around, preparing a "Pyre Seal."

With a burst of speed, Mithos slammed his hand forward, knocking Sheena back before she could strike out. She flew back, skidding across the floor. A dark aura surrounded her as she rose off the ground. Gathering mana around her, she began chanting. Seeing her, Mithos turned to strike, only to find himself face-to-face with another winged being. Colette raised her chakram in the air, calling forth a torrent of toy hammers. Squeaking noises filled the battlefield as the "Hammer Rain" knocked Mithos out of the air. He hit the ground, only to find it rising up in spires due to Zelos' spell. While he lay speared in the center of the field, Origin appeared in front of him. As old memories tried to spark up, the spirit's signature technique, the "Thunder Arrow," sent shocks of strong energy flowing through him. He writhed in pain as the feeling tore through the blanket of oblivion that his Cruxis crystal had wrapped around him.

With a sudden burst of anger, an emotion he had not truly felt for 4000 years, Mithos sent surges of his mana roaring through the emptiness of Derris-Kharlan. In response, three huge machines, the Neglected, the Coward, and the Judged, all flew to him and came together around him. The giant machine rose off the floor, lifting its bulk up. With newfound energy, Mithos flew at Lloyd, striking with a "Spark Wave."

As his friend screamed out in pain, Genis launched a "Meteor Storm" spell. The falling balls of flames distracted the giant machine. Mithos turned around and struck at the half-elf with "Force Field Wave." As the strike ended, Genis collapsed to the floor, unable to continue. His sister rushed over, immediately placing her staff on the floor beside him and chanting in the ways described by the lost technique of Boltzman. Seeing her vulnerable, Mithos decided to finish off yet another of his foes. He fired off a laser beam only to have it deflected by a "Guardian" skill. Looking directly at Lloyd, the ex-hero felt a feeling within himself that if he were to fight him now, he would definitely lose. The injury to his half-elven friend had set off a strong flame within the human boy.

Turning around, the mechanicized being decided to strike an "Absolute" spell at the angel floating behind him. Colette found her chants abruptly stopped as she was suddenly encased in a great flash of ice. Just as unexpectedly as the magic had formed, it dissipated, leaving behind a fallen angel, lying unconscious upon the stone floor.

As the deranged leader of Cruxis turned, searching for yet another target, he found himself struck in the back by a guardian card that seemed to sap his strength. Ignoring the "Life Seal" attack, he turned his attention to the greater problem. With a single-minded fury, the machine he rode zoomed forward, spinning its deadly blades in wide arcs as it approached the group's healer. Raine barely had a moment to register the danger after completing her spell before it was upon her, searing through her and sending her spinning through the air. She landed face down, staff lying limp beside her.

With a sudden fury, Mithos let loose a vicious "Judgment." The rain of light struck down rapidly. Rushing through one, Lloyd appeared right in front of the ex-hero. He rose into the air and then dove down with a "Rising Falcon" strike. Behind him, Sheena activated one of her Sylvarant Seals: "Fire." Her spell set Lloyd's swords ablaze, changing the technique into "Rising Phoenix."

As Lloyd finished his move and rose from the floor, Zelos came running straight at him. With a leap, the magic swordsman passed over his friend, coming down with a "Hell Pyre." Meanwhile, on the far end of the floating field, Genis let loose a spell that embodied all his anger at having his sister taken down, "Indignation Judgment."

Mithos turned around, quickly striking with a laser at the boy before his spell struck. Having had his energy spent out with the previous spell, Genis couldn't hold on any longer. He slumped down to the floor for a second time. Having completed his revenge, Mithos braced himself for the actual blow of the spell.

A giant sword fell from above, laced with crackling electricity. It speared Mithos, shocking him to his core. The ground below him lit up with energy. Light blazed all around as a symbol of power came to be inscribed in the ground. The rock below split and flew wildly due to the overbearing force of the spell. Instead of fading away, the offence ended with a blinding explosion of mana.

When Mithos rose off the ground again, he felt drained. This battle had been harder than any he had ever fought. He could feel fatigued. For the first time in 4000 years, he could feel his body tiring. His mind had grown weary a long time ago, but now the Cruxis crystal placed upon his body was also exhausted. However, there was still one task left for him to accomplish. After that… he would rest.

With a detached look, the Kharlan hero approached his three remaining opponents. He approached with a sudden speed, launching into a "Force Field Wave." The sphere of mana struck Sheena, Zelos, and Lloyd, overloading their senses with as deep an agony as possible. When the attack faded, only two people remained standing in the entire area of Derris-Kharlan.

Lloyd stood, leaning heavily on his right-hand Material Blade. Breathing deeply, he looked up at the half-elf standing in front of him. Mithos, too, was drained. His breathing came out in rasps. The two heroes stared at each other, both deciding to strike at the same time. Mithos burst forward, striking with all his might as Lloyd slowly drifted up in the air. Four balls of light emerged from the ground, green, red, purple, and yellow. They struck at Mithos repeatedly as they rose beside the brown haired swordsman. When he came to the apex of his ascent, Lloyd came slamming down hard upon his foe with his sword. The four spheres of mana came down with him, striking several times in a whirlwind of magic.

The glass was cracked. The metal was bent. Wires were cut open. Pieces of the machines fell to the floor. In the center of the rubble lay Mithos, the half-elf from Heimdall, the Hero of the Kharlan War, the Wielder of the Eternal Sword, the Leader of Cruxis, defeated. Standing in front of him was the one who had beaten him, son to angel, human, and dwarf, friend of elf and half-elf, Eternal Swordsman, Lloyd Irving. Around him were his seven fallen comrades, slowly getting to their feet, ready to topple over by even a gust of wind. He knew that somewhere far below his injured and tired father, Kratos, watched, hoping for his victory. He knew that around him, the mana of all the summon spirits of the land flowed. He knew that finally, it was over.

* * *

The fight is over. All that's left now is the final chapter. 

I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you all enjoy reading this at least as much


	3. Chapter 3: Conclusion

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters contained therein

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lloyd rested for a while, one hand holding him up by using the sword as a crutch. His breathing came out hard and ragged. His body was far more tired than it had ever been. However, his mind was at peace; the long hard road had come to an end. Lloyd slowly coaxed his body to rise up as his friends came to stand behind him. The group gathered together with the Eternal Swordsman at their lead. They looked on at the remains of the giant machine lying in front of them.

Mithos was nowhere to be seen, but as Lloyd watched, his cruxis crystal rose up from the rubble. It flashed brightly and a ghostly image of the ancient hero appeared. His face was bent downwards and a strange sadness filled his eyes. His mind rushed with thoughts. No longer did the crystal hold a grip upon him. His thoughts came to him in streams and bursts, stunning him into utter silence and stillness. Memories flooded back of times long past and much missed.

As the Kharlan hero floated silently, Collette noticed him. "Mithos is…!" She blurted out in sudden fear that the battle may not be over. Then, realizing the situation, she spoke again, "It's just like Alicia! Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exists!"

Hearing those words, Mithos snapped himself back to the present. He and Lloyd were similar, but there was a major difference. Lloyd would accept a mistake and fix it. He would deny a mistake and let it worsen. Having just seen the result of the battle, Mithos decided to give Lloyd's path a try. Maybe the boy was right.

Accepting that he could make mistakes, Mithos turned his thoughts to his most devastating error ever: equipping the cruxis crystal that took away his ability to feel and think. He would, as Colette had just said, continue to live on indefinitely, but there would be a price to pay for that…

"And eventually, I will be taken over by the crystal," Mithos found himself speaking without realizing it. No, this was the truth. His heart had waited too long to accept this, and with the crystal's grip loosened, it could finally speak out its desire. "I'm tired of playing your game of good-and-evil. Hurry up and destroy the crystal. Derris-Kharlan will continue to drift away."

Lloyd felt the fatigue and pain in the 4000 year old boy's voice. He could hear the lack of hope and the utter despair in the words. Mithos had given up. No longer would he try to act the hero and to save his sister, no longer would he try to fight discrimination, no longer would he try to control the world and all those within it. "Mithos…"

"Do it now!" The young boy desperately urged. "Before I, too, am no longer myself."

Genis stared at the only half-elf who he had ever befriended and understood his feelings. "Lloyd!" He begged. "Please help him! Let him die while he's still himself!"

The young swordsman stepped forward, knowing what he had to do. "All right." He drew his sword back.

"Farewell, my shadow," Mithos spoke out. "You who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow." His thoughts flew over past adventures with Kratos, Yuan, and his beloved sister Martel. He remembered the friendship he had. He also remembered the hardships caused by those who discriminated against him. Lloyd had chosen to oppose them by showing them openness and asking for them to adopt the same path. Mithos had chosen to oppose them by returning their hatred with his own. One had failed, the other would one day succeed. "I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice." No matter what the right choice was, Mithos would not betray himself. He would not have chosen to live any other way. "I would make the same choice all over again." Though he understood what was right, he would not leave the path he had chosen. He had done what he did for his sister, and though he would follow her wishes and let the world be at peace, he would never allow her to leave the world, not unless he left it too. His path was to be by her, always. "I will continue to choose this path…"

Lloyd swung his material blades, slashing through the air. A bright light shone, a crystal shattered. Shards of mana glittered in the air, hovering in place before they began to swirl into Lloyd's exsphere.

I will watch you, Lloyd. I will see what path you have chosen, and how you stick to it. I will see if you can succeed through life where I failed. I will see if you can protect the one closest to you, and if you can bring to an end the disease that plagues every race of this world.

I hope that you can do that which I could not.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well... that's the ending. I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. Please review!

I'm sorry if the chapter's a little short, or if it seems a bit lacking, but I have been very busy. Also, this will be the first fanfic that I've ever completed (YAY! I've finally finished something, as opposed to leaving it half done). To all those with enough stamina to stick through 3 chapters of my lousy writing style, I'd like to say congratulations and to refer to another story of mine: The Kharlan Wars. It's an Action/Adventure fic about what happened 4000 years before the beginning of the game. Of course, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Anyway, Thanks for reading!

Good bye!


End file.
